


Asheiji smutshot because my friends dared me to write it

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom ash lynx, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Sub eiji okumura, asheiji, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m not good with summaries hgehshsh
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 40





	Asheiji smutshot because my friends dared me to write it

Ash and eiji are in ash’s bed, clothes are everywhere and ash is on top of eiji.

“i’m gonna fuck you so hard that you can’t move for days, kitten” ash whispered low and husky into his ear, biting the outside of it. 

Eiji squirmed under Ash’s hot body, he got hard just from that. Ash felt Eiji get hard from under him and began to grind against him, which in return he received a high-pitched, sudden moan from Eiji.

“your voice is so pretty kitten” he groaned

“A-Ash...” Eiji moaned “D-Dont stop” 

“whatever you desire, baby boy” Ash sighed out 

Ash slid down to where he was between Eijis legs, he lowered his head to Eijis cock and huffed out some air which made Eiji whine, which made Ash chuckle 

Ash grabbed Eiji’s dick and slowly began to stroke it up and down, Eiji was trying to hide his pleasure by biting his hand. 

Ash stopped what he was doing and pinned Eiji’s hands down above his head 

“Baby boy, i want to hear you.” he growled lowly which made Eiji whine, “Can you do that for me?”

Eiji nodded as Ash continued to play with his dick, making him moan and groan. Soon, Ash lowered his head and his lips enveloped Eiji, sucking him off.

Eiji whined, trying to thrust up into Ash’s mouth but Ash held his hips down with his hands, squeezing so hard it could’ve left a bruise 

Ash kept bobbing as Eiji neared his climax, Ash noticed how close Eiji was getting and took Eiji out of his mouth with a pop, which made Eiji whine 

“Are you ready for me to stretch you out, kitten?” ash whispered seductively

Eiji frantically nodded as ash lifted his right hand towards eiji’s mouth, Eiji began sucking on his fingers and when Ash thought it was good he took his fingers out and started playing with the rim of his ass, which made Eiji whine more

“A-Ash!! please, just stretch me alreadyyy” he groaned out

“Whatever you desire, Baby boy” Ash said, sliding his first finger into Eiji’s ass, gaining a loud and pained groan

“I-It feels weird Ash! you know it’s my first time, right?” Eiji sputtered our 

“I know.” he said, as he slowly began to pump his finger inside eiji, being careful not to go too fast or hard incase he’d hurt him

“Ash, please go fastER!” Eiji started high pitch moaning near the end of his sentence as Ash added another finger inside his asshole, as he began pumping him faster 

He continued this and slowly added 2 more fingers, soon enough, Eiji was stretched out.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Ash asked Eiji, as he kissed him, adjusting himself so he was touching Eiji’s rim

“Please Ash...” was all Eiji said 

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please, F-Fuck me already...” he whispered, sounding embarrassed 

“As you wish, sweetheart” Ash kissed him as he entered his ass, Eiji groaning into the kiss

“Ash! Don’t move!” Eiji said, pained 

Ash nodded and they awkwardly waited for Eiji to give the okay 

“I-I think i’m ready now...” Eiji said 

Ash started out slowly... in, then out, in, then out. He began to fuck Eiji, slowly, trying to let him savor every second.

“A-Ash?” Eiji asked, while moaning

“What is it-“ Ash started to groan mid-sentence “-Baby boy?” he finished his sentence 

“Fuck me harder, and faster, please” Eiji moaned out, breathless

“As you wish, baby boy” Ash grunted, beginning to thrust faster and harder than before

Ash kept slowly speeding up after that until he hit Eiji’s prostate, which made him scream.

“Now that’s what i like to hear, baby boy” he grunted 

Eiji smiled as he continued to moan with every thrust 

Eiji was nearing his climax, “A-Ash!” he moaned out 

“I know, B-baby boy, me too” he groaned, thrusting insanely fast at this point

Ash his Eiji’s prostrate one last time and Eiji came.

Ash continued to thrust into Eiji throughout his high and came inside Eiji.

the end.


End file.
